It was Written in Blood
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: Then Yugi was filled with the most unbearable pain he had ever felt in his life, making his legs weak and his body turn numb. He felt a cold wet substance trickle down his neck knowing it was blood, his blood and essence flowing away turning into something dark and evil. More evil then the souls and spirits that were trapped in the shadow realm, more evil then the shadow realm...
1. Chapter 1

It was written in Blood

Chapter 1

A Stranger in the Mist

Yugi sat in the national park weeping under the old willow tree that was centred in the middle. His eyes were red and his face held streams of flowing tears, he huddled his knees to his chest trying to make him seem small to the average eye. The pain in Yugi's heart was unbearable, the pain most people know as betrayal. The betrayal of his spouse to be friends when they told him he was weak and useless. But the most unbearable pain was the glare of disgust Yami had given him. That face was still imprinted into the poor boys mind and soul.

Yugi looked up to the sky seeing it no longer blue but black. He turned his wrist to see it was 10:30 at night according to his watch. He wanted to go home, to cry into his grandfather's embrace but he knew Yami would be there. He couldn't face his darker side and it only made it worst that Yami had taken residence in his home. He didn't want to see the face full of disgust and rage, he didn't want to gaze in those crimson eyes to see nothing but hate. No he didn't want to feel lower then he already was. No he wouldn't go home, not now not ever. He would rather die in the gutters with his blood spraying the ground around him then face Yami.

"You shouldn't be out here all alone boy, didn't people tell you creatures come out to play in the dark" a voice sneered as Yugi made it to his feet. He looked around but all he could see was darkness and the city lights in the distance

"Come out and show yourself coward" Yugi said trying to sound intimidating but came out as a whimper instead.

"Fine" he heard a reply in the wind before being pushed back into the willow tree and a dark figure looming over him. Yugi tried to see the man's face but couldn't for it was enclosed in shadows, all he could see was his crimson eyes and pearly white fangs that glistened in the moonlight.

The man gripped Yugi's arms with unnatural strength shoving him harder into the willow tree exposing Yugi's pale neck to the hungry predator.

"You're not screaming begging for mercy, WHY AREN'T YOU SCREAMING!" the man hissed his voice dripping with rage. Why wasn't the boy screaming, they all screamed at him begging him to let them go only to be denied and ripped apart by the heartless creature. So why wasn't this boy doing the same?

"Because I simply do not care" Yugi said his warm eyes boring into the man's, showing him he would not fight. Which only caused more rage to build up inside the predator.

"Why don't you fight me, scream for me to let you go. Begging me to spear your life unless" the man said his face show one of horror as his eyes widened to saucers "You welcome death warmly with open arms"

"That I do, so please just get it over and done with" Yugi said resting his head back against the ruff bark of the willow tree and closed his eyes waiting for the vampire to finally end his road of misery.

But the bite never came

Yugi opened his eyes to see the man hadn't moved an inch, like he was studying the boy before him instead of doing his original plain.

"Why aren't you ripping me to shreds and feasting on my blood" the Yugi cried confused by the man's antics. The man laughed being amused by the boy that was so thriving for death.

"I have a better idea but first what is your name"

"Yugi" he replied in a whisper that seemed to get carried by the wind.

"Well Yugi welcome to immortality"

Then Yugi was filled with the most unbearable pain he had ever felt in his life, making his legs weak and his body turn numb. He felt a cold wet substance trickle down his neck knowing it was blood, his blood and essence flowing away turning into something dark and evil. More evil then the souls and spirits that were trapped in the shadow realm, more evil then the shadow realm itself.

_Before and icy feeling went through his body turning his world black._


	2. Blood is thicker than Water

It was written in Blood

Chapter 2

Blood is thicker than water

The man looked at the lifeless boy, picking him up into his arms and began to walk home. The walk was longer than usually for the excess weight. He walked down a darkened alley which at the end held a wooden door. He knocked twice then waited and knocked another three times before the door finally opened.

"Alex, where the fuck have you been man… We looked everywhere for you…" the man stopped noticing the small boy in Alexander's arms. He walked closer to the boy, tilting his head up to see two puncture wounds.

"YOU TURNED HIM…. WHY!" the man's voice boomed down the darkened alleyway and deserted street. The both turned making sure no one had heard or was coming for the boy before they continued.

"He wanted to die, Julien…. He was on the verge of suicide at least this way he will have a purpose, a purpose to us. Now can you let me in" Alexander asked while Julien gave him a hard stare before moving aside and letting them through.

"Julien get him some blood, he's going to be awake anytime now" Alexander said walking up the stairs of the two story house, he passed a few drunken comrades before finally making it to his room. Placing the boy down on the bed gently as Julien walked through the door, passing a glass of red liquid to Alexander.

"When do you think he will awaken" Julien asked looking at the boy more closely, the boy looked 14 at the most but by his sent he was of mature age.

"Soon" Alexander said his voice raspy at the edges. A groan made it to their ears making both men turn around facing the now red eyed boy. The transformation had changed a lot for the boy looked taller, his face more thin and eyes more sharp. His hair was no longer three colours for his blond bangs had turned black with amethyst at the tips.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around in confusion. Alexander noticed his voice was a lot deeper raspy then it was just moments before.

"My house, Julien grabbed the cup" Julien walked over to the small draw he had put the glass of red liquid upon, turning to give it to Alexander his eyes never leaving the boys

"Drink"

Yugi looked at the glass funny before looking back at the man, taking the glass cautiously within his fingers. He put the glass under his nose taking a sniff, before being flooded with the most pleasurable smell he had ever had the honour of passing. Not taking another glance he gulped down the liquid without a second thought.

"What was that" Yugi asked his eyes fading to their natural colour, looking at the two men.

"Depends what's your name little one" Julien asked, Alexander saw the slight flash of pain that went through the boy when he was called little one. The boy intrigued Alexander for he was not afraid of death but more on the judgement of others, which was strange very strange.

"My name is Yugi and I would appreciate if you didn't call me little one. Now what was that stuff I just put down my throat and who the hell are you?" Yugi said pointing to the two other vampires in the room. They looked at each other before turning back to Yugi, giving him a small smile.

"I'm Alexander" the man with jet black hair and jade green eyes "And this is Julien" he said pointing to the blond hair, blue eyed man who gave a small bow. "What you just drank was… well… Blood"

Alexander saw Yugi freeze "You had to, you're a vampire now Yugi. If you didn't you would have died" Julien said sitting down next to Yugi on the king size bed, rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

"B-but what about my life, my grandfather" Yugi started to tremble, Julien giving Alexander a hard look.

(This is why we don't turn random people we meet on the street)

Alexander gave Julien a glare before looking back to Yugi, kneeling in front of him.

"Was your life really that great, Yugi" he asked taking Yugi's hands in his. The boy before him began to shake with sobs.

"What about school"

"You can still go to school, only you will have to wear this ring" Julien said taking a silver ring with a ruby in the middle "It protects you from the sun, when we give you this you must promise to never, ever take this off" Julien said grabbing Yugi by the chin, making their eyes level with each other.

"Yugi do you swear you will never take this ring off"

"I Yugi swear never to take this ring off"

"Good, now go to sleep. Your body needs to adjust and you have school I think" Alexander said walking out of the room followed by Julien, shutting the door lightly.

"I feel a strong energy within him" Julien said walking down the stairs followed by Alex.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean his power will be one of the mind and you know well that they are one of the strongest powers out there, the only problem is guessing which one"

_I hate guessing games_


End file.
